Come Fly With Me
by FeuerImHerz
Summary: Ymir nunca había estado interesada en su futuro trabajo, pero era el sueño de su amiga de la infancia, Christa. Y no iba a dejar que se embarcará en un viaje sin ella a su lado para protegerla. Pero las dos verán que los aviones no son lo único que vuela. Au 1964. Yumikuri


_Este es un fic dedicado a **Luisy Zoe**, quería hacerle algo por su cumpleaños(se que es súper tarde, pero tengo la esperanza de que te haga ilusión) A ella le encanta el yumikuri y no podría negarle un fic de las chicas._

_Es un au situado en el año 1964, en Estados Unidos. Por eso a la hora de leerlo quiero que se tenga en cuenta su forma de pensar. Me inspiró mucho la imagen de la artista An-ka donde parece que llevan un uniforme de azafatas de esa época. Y me pareció que era necesario hacerlo~ _

_Muchas gracias por tomaros el tiempo de leer el fic y espero que sea de vuestro agrado._

**Come Fly With Me**

Nunca es fácil acostumbrarse a los cambios, da igual del tipo que sean. Tendemos a sentirnos cómodos en como por ejemplo vestirnos o vernos con ciertas personas pero en cuanto hay un cambio en esto no sabemos como tomárnoslo, hasta que nos acabamos acomodando en este nuevo ambiente. Después de todo la vida consiste en cambios, como los que sufría el mundo en el que vivía. Debería de acostumbrarse, si su familia pudo ella también podía, se reprochó Ymir.

Sus padres habían huido de Polonia en 1939, sabiendo que si se quedaban ahí seguramente tendrían que enfrentarse a Hitler. Siempre le recordaban los horrores sobre aquellos que se quedaron ahí. Por suerte ella había nacido en Estados Unidos en 1941, y aunque su padre tuviese que ir a la guerra, pero por suerte pudo volver con el resto de su familia, que consistían en ella y su madre. A Ymir le importaba bien poco lo que ocurriese en Europa, aunque fuese su lugar de procedencia sentía que no se le había perdido nada ahí y menos ahora que los rusos habían puesto un muro, separando al mundo en dos. Ella ahora se encontraba con un problema menos importante para el resto del mundo, pero para Ymir era una pesadilla.

Hoy era su primer día como azafata en Pan Am, la mejor compañía de vuelos del mundo, cualquiera que trabajara en esa compañía se le trataba como si fuera un ministro, tanto en los Estados Unidos como en cualquier parte del mundo. Pero conociéndo a Ymir muchos se extrañaban de que se hubiese metido a azafata; era un trabajo donde tenías que ser amable con la tripulación y el resto de los pasajeros, siempre encantadora y con una sonrisa ¡No le pegaba en absoluto! Ella era una chica bastante arisca, no le gustaba tener a demasiadas personas cerca y tendía a decir que la gente era simplemente gilipollas por cualquier cosa. Entonces ¿Por qué se había puesto su nuevo uniforme? Vestía una falda azul cielo, con mucho vuelo, una blusa blanca con una americana del mismo tono de azul que la falda con el logo de la empresa y coronado con un sombrero azul de azafata, cualquiera que la conociera y viese a la pecosa llevando ese conjunto se reiría o se quedaría patidifuso. Suspiró rendida mientras metía lo necesario en su pequeña maleta, del mismo color que su ropa y el logo de la empresa por los dos lados.

Ymir nunca pensó en ser azafata, le gustaba más el puesto de piloto pero no era fácil para una mujer de la época, en realidad era el sueño de su amiga Christa, con la que se había criado en Chicago. Las dos eran un dúo un tanto extraño, Christa era una rubia de metro cuarenta y cinco, femenina, el pelo largo que le llegaba hasta debajo del pecho, de ojos azules, de personalidad bondadosa y amigable; todos estaban un poco enamorados de ella, llegando a llamarla Diosa.

En cambio Ymir era morena, de metro setenta, ojos castaños y casi siempre con una mirada severa; pero a la vez tenía una especie de sensualidad salvaje con su pelo corto, su mirada penetrante... a excepción de sus pecas, lo cual le quitaba esa fiereza, haciendo que algún valiente intentase cortejarla.

Sí, ella estaba haciendo todo esto por su amiga.

Christa era de la ciudad de Reiss, de ahí su apellido, que hoy en día se conoce como Reims, en Francia y era todo lo estereotípico de una chica de ahí. Pero Ymir sabía que no era solo una adorable francesa, sino que era una aventurera. Su familia había huido de Francia en 1943, después de dar a luz a Christa, huyendo de la Francia que Hitler gobernaba desde 1940, huyendo a Casablanca, luego para Nueva York, Boston y finalmente instalarse en Chicago. Se mudo a la casa de al lado, y todos los días se ofrecía a acompañarla ha hacer algo, Ymir lo aceptaba porque realmente su compañía era agradable. Al principio pensaba que era una chica un tanto inocente, aunque simplemente se trataba de alguien que quería darle una nueva oportunidad al mundo tras la devastación que había sufrido en la guerra, admiraba que una chica que tuviese dos años menos que ella tuviera esa esperanza en el ser humano y en el mundo en el que vivía.

Por eso Christa quería viajar, conocer el mundo y poder ver como era ahora. Y para eso el trabajo de azafata era ideal, pues era un trabajo solo para mujeres, no era demasiado complicado, claro que había que estudiar enfermería, modales y por lo menos saber más de un idioma. En ese aspecto ambas tenían ventaja por ser extranjeras. E Ymir no quería que ella fuese sola, así que decidió unirse en su, que mejor dicho, viaje por el mundo. A decir verdad los padres de Christa se sentían aliviados pues sabían que ella cuidaría bien de su hija. Mientras que sus padres aceptaron su elección, no sin estar un tanto sorprendidos, pero a ellos con tal de que su hija fuera feliz les parecía bien.

Y ahí estaba, con su moño y su uniforme, en la habitación de su hotel en Nueva York, a las puertas del aeropuerto J.F.K, nombrado así por el presidente recientemente asesinado Kennedy. Entonces la puerta del baño se abrió, relevando a su pequeña amiga luciendo el mismo uniforme que ella, desprendiendo la misma felicidad que un niño abriendo sus regalos el día de navidad. Por sonrisas así Ymir recordaba la razón por la que estaba ahí, sintiendo que junto a ella era donde debía estar. Christa corrió hacia el espejo que había en la entrada de la pequeña habitación, dando vueltas sobre sí misma, mirando maravillada su nuevo uniforme. La morena solo observó con una sonrisa a la otra, pensando en como se sentía. Sabía que era más fuerte que la amistad, incluso cualquier cosa que hubiese sentido antes, pero no podía definirlo. Para ella Christa era la persona más única, hermosa, especial e irreemplazable del mundo, como si solamente hubiese nacido para conocerla y estar a su lado.

-¿Cómo me veo?.- Preguntó la rubia sin dejar de mirar su reflejo, alejando así a la morena de sus ensoñaciones.- ¿Ymir?-

-Genial, a ti todo te queda bien.- Respondió con calma mientras se acercaba, poniéndose detrás de ella para la abrazaba.- Mi Christa esta hecha toda una mujer.- Dijo en un tono jovial, levantándola un poco del suelo y haciendo que girase, igual que en el patio del colegio cuando jugaba con ella.

-¡Cuidado Ymir!.- Se rió la pequeña. Una vez logró que la volviese a dejar en el suelo, se giró para observar a su amiga.- Vaya Ymir...- Decía mientras la examinaba de arriba a abajo.- A ti te queda muchísimo mejor. Con lo alta que eres te estiliza mucho más ¡Si tus padres te vieran! Estas preciosa-

-No exageres.- Ymir miró hacía otro lado, intentando ocultar su sonrojo. Los piropos de los hombres nunca le afectaban, en cambio Renz le sacaba los colores. Realmente era algo muy extraño. Pero tampoco quería profundizar demasiado en ello, por su salud mental.- Anda movámonos o sino llegaremos tarde.-

-¡Espera!-

-¿Qué ocurre?-Refunfuñó la otra.

-No te has puesto pintalabios.- Dijo la otra poniendo sus brazos en jarra con una mirada de reproche.- Recuerda que debemos ir presentables.-

-Agh ya me he maquillado, además nunca me ha gustado esa mierda. Y ahora si me haces el favor, vá-mo-nos.-

-Ymir Niemec Starek.- Llamó en tono demandante.- Agáchate ahora mismo.-

-Ugh esta bien, ya voy su majestad.- Se puso de cuclillas, quedando a su misma altura.- ¿Contenta?.-

-Abre la boca.-

-¿¡Qu-é?!.-Preguntó perpleja la otra.

-Tu hazlo.- Suspiró la otra. Ymir obedeció, haciendo lo que ella le había pedido. Christa puso su dedo índice sobre sus propios labios, haciendo que éste quedase lleno de pintalabios, para luego poner su dedo sobre el suyo, logrando que sus labios tuviera el mismo tono de rosa oscuro que los suyos. -¡Lista! No era para tanto.-

La otra se quedó atontada, sus tripas se revolvían y su pecho se comprimía; no entendía que estaba ocurriendo. Sin decir nada la otra la cogió de la mano y tiró de ella, encaminándose hacia el aeropuerto. Ymir no podía parar de pensar en el cosquilleo de sus labios, su parte racional decía que sería alguna reacción alérgica al producto mientras que la sentimental hablaba sobre sentimientos, una atracción prohibida. En su adolescencia a menudo pensó en ello, pero no podía ser eso. Se negaba ha aceptarlo, simplemente serían tonterías suyas.

Pero no le dio tiempo a pensar, una vez salieron del hotel e iban encaminándose hacia su trabajo la gente comenzó a mirarlas con respeto y admiración, además de algún silbido y piropo. Nunca habían estado así, Christa se había enganchado del brazo de su amiga, andando con toda la felicidad del mundo. Llegaron al aeropuerto, donde ya les esperaban sus otras dos compañeras, René Lynee y Petra Ral. A ésta última era a la que debían su trabajo, la joven se había prometido con un militar que había luchado en el Japón, por lo cual en dos semanas abandonaría la compañía. Ambas conocían a Petra de la universidad, de vez en cuando venía a las clases de primeros auxilios para que pudiesen ver como lo hacían los profesionales; Reiss siendo inteligente empezó a hablar con ella y ha hacerse su amiga, por lo cual cuando la pelirroja tuvo que buscar una sustituta no se le ocurrió mejor que ella y a su inseparable Ymir.

-Buenos días chicas ¿Preparados para el primer vuelo?.-

-Sí, no hemos podido dormir en toda la noche de la emoción ¿Verdad, Ymir?- Christa hablaba con demasiada alegría para el gusto de Ymir, pero sabía que quería tener una buena impresión.

-Oh no tenéis que preocuparos, todo irá bien.-

-Es lo normal.-Comentó Lynne con una sonrisa, mirando primero a Christa y luego a Ymir.- Ya veréis lo reconfortante que es ayudar a los demás. En cuanto consigáis acallar a vuestro primer niño acabaréis encantadas.-

-Oh sí, me muero por los niños.-Dijo en un tono sarcástico y lleno de veneno, iba a necesitar un milagro; ya que no era alguien paciente. Automáticamente recibió un discreto codazo de su amiga, riéndose para ayudar a reprimir el quejido de dolor.- A decir verdad tengo curiosidad por los pilotos.-

Las dos veteranas comenzaron a reír, mirándose la una a la otra, para luego mirar a las otras. Las otras se miraron sin entender a que narices venían esas risas, encogiéndose de hombros. Serían cosas de azafatas o algo entre ellas.

-Ya veo, así que os interesan los pilotos.- Comentó René mientras les guiñaba el ojo.- Tenéis suerte, también nos tocan unos pilotos jóvenes. Si no recuerdo mal tendrán veinticinco o veintiséis.-

-Permítanme corregirlas, ambos tenemos veintiocho años.-Surgió una voz detrás de las azafatas, todas se giraron para mirar al musculoso rubio de metro metro ochenta y cinco, vestido de piloto, acompañado de otro piloto no tan musculoso, pero aún más alto que él, y castaño oscuro.- Soy Reiner Braun, el píloto asignado para esta vez, y aquí mi amigo Bertholdt Huber.- Se presentó con una sonrisa amable, se le veía una persona muy segura de sí misma. Era de esas personas que irradiaban confianza.

-Un gusto conocerlas.- Dijo tímidamente el otro, ofreciéndo su mano a las dos novatas.- Sentimos si hemos tardado.-

-No, habéis llegado a tiempo. Estábamos hablando sobre experiencias previas.-

-Oh ¿Vosotras sois las chicas nuevas? Ya era hora de tener a chicas nuevas.- Bromeó Reiner, ganándose un codazo por parte de René y provocando que Petra pusiera los ojos en blanco. Se veía que ya se conocían, lo cual les hacía parecer una especie de familia. El rubio se giró para mirarlas.- Por favor, no dejéis que os asusten de lo que ellas les digan.-

-No, estaban siendo amables.- Respondió con una sonrisa Christa, seguido de una risa tonta. Ymir se giró mirándola con una ceja alzada ¿Por qué se estaba comportando como si fuera estúpida?

-Eso espero.-Él no tardó en ofrecerle su mano, con una sonrisa demasiado amable para el gusto de la morena-¿Y vuestros nombres son..?-

-Christa Reiss Renz encantada.-Dijo la rubita con un tono amable y encantador, ofreciéndole una sonrisa encantadora.

-Ymir Niemec Starek.- En cambio ella se lo dijo más seca, no se fiaba mucho del rubio. Sobretodo no le gustaba la forma en la que miraba a Christa, no era indecente, pero se veía que la admiraba como si fuera su diosa personal cuando era la suya ¿Acababa de decir eso? Carraspeando para sacar esas ideas de su cabeza y acabar esa maldita situación habló de forma autoritaria.- Podríamos seguir hablando, pero tenemos a 96 pasajeros esperando a que les llevemos a París en un vuelo bastante largo.-

Todos asintieron, encaminándose hacia su avión. Ymir se quedó atrás, no era buena socializando y todos los demás parecían ser amigos que se conocían de toda la vida. Esto irritaba muchísimo a la morena, como por el simple hecho de trabajar con una persona tuviera que ser motivo de llevarse bien; era igual en la escuela, en la familia... ¿De verdad se soportaban? ¡Si apenas se conocían! No es que fuera misoginia, pero no era de las que se abría enseguida, para eso hacía falta mucha confianza y no podía hacer como los demás. Tal vez por eso la única amiga que tenía era a Christa; ya que al resto los consideraba colegas o simplemente gente con la que quedaba. De lo que no se dio cuenta la pecosa era de que el piloto Huber estaba a su lado, andando silenciosamente, sin decir nada hasta ese instante.

-¿Te ocurre algo?- Preguntó en un tono poco amigable mientras miraba al chico de ojos verde oscuro, sin importarle un carajo lo que pensará de ella.

-N-no, es que estaba pensando que debías de tener ganas de viajar..-

-¿Eh?.-

-Por tu pasión, no te has andado con rodeos para decirles cual es su deber. Me parece que ha sido muy responsable por tu parte.-

-Ah eso, bueno alguien tiene que decirles que muevan el culo antes de que esto se convierta en una fiesta de té.- Iba a continuar hablando cuando su tímida risa la interrumpió.- ¿Qué pasa ahora? No he hecho ningún chiste.-

-Solo me gusta que no tengas miedo, es algo extraño e impactante. Pero me parece bien que no te cortes...-

-Sí, podrías aprender. No tienes que ser míster sonrisas pero el tar-tar-tarmudeo es algo innecesario.-

-Oh sí...bueno no soy como Reiner, no soy tan...-

-¿Plasta?.- Cortó la otra irritada.- Lo siento no me dan buena espina esa gente que empiezan de buen rollo como si fuera una especie de santo que quiere a todos. Conozco a un chico así, pero ese pecoso es porque es pediatra. Y sinceramente...-

-¡Mira Mami! Sus uniformes son tan bonitos-Exclamó una niña.

De repente todo el aeropuerto estaba mirando a su equipo, las mujeres las miraban con admiración y envidia, los hombres las piropeaban y se quitaban el sobrero ¡Hasta se habían hecho a un lado para dejarles pasar!

-Debería haber sido piloto...-Dijo un señor mayor, el cual recibió un golpe en el brazo por su esposa.-

-¡No digas tonterías!- Decía indignada la mujer mientras lanzaba una mirada asesina a las azafatas.

Ymir sabía que las azafatas eran populares, pero no tanto, a decir verdad le parecía exagerado. Puede que Christa estuviese acostumbrada a esa atención, en cambio ella no podía acostumbrarse a esas miradas. Mientras el resto de sus compañeras se habían enganchado del brazo en señal de compañerismo ¿Qué era lo siguiente?¿Hacerse la manicura juntas? Definitivamente esté no era su trabajo. Pero al ver como Christa se giraba para ofrecerle una sonrisa llena de alegría, corriendo hacía ella y enganchándose de su brazo, toda la rabia se esfumó.

-¿Ves lo que dije? Estás guapísima con tu traje.- La animó la otra, tirando de ella para que se uniera a sus compañeras, cosa que hizo solo por su insistencia. Mientras Reiner y Bertholdt caminaban con tranquilidad, acostumbrados a la atención de los demás, las otras veteranas simplemente querían mostrarles las muchas ventajas de ser azafatas.- No deja de mirarte.- Susurro Christa echando una mirada a Huber un segundo.

-Todos nos están mirado...-

-Pero él no tiene porque.-

-Christa, estamos trabajando.- Le irritaba tanto el tema de los chicos. Nunca se había enamorado, no le llamaban en absoluto, y era algo que la frustraba. Prefería ignorar el tema y ponerse en modo profesional.- No olvides de que es nuestro primer día.-

-¡Sí!.- Asintió con fuerza la rubia.

Y así transcurrió tranquilamente su vuelo en un Boeing 727, con 90 personas en el viaje. No era una cosa demasiado complicado, realmente las dos se preguntaban si en serio era necesario tanta preparación. Aunque puede que fuese para elegir nuevos miembros y no ir a la primera de turno. A decir verdad no podían quejarse, tenían tiempo libre para charlar con las demás o leer. Llegando la hora de comer Ymir decidió ir a servir a los pilotos, no quería que Christa estuviera con Reiner y si podía evitar a los dichosos niños del avión mejor que mejor. Entró en la cabina de pilotos con un par de tazas de café, dándoselas con total normalidad, a diferencia de su amiga, la cual iba entregando la comida a los pasajeros con sumo cuidado. La ilusión del primer día, pensó la morena. Iba a abandonar la cabina cuando Reiner se levantó.

-Voy al baño un momento, ahora mismo vuelvo.-

Algo que Ymir no pudo ver es como el rubio le guiñaba el ojo al moreno, que estaba sudando como si estuviera en una sauna. El piloto de metro noventa y dos maldecía que su amigo fuera tan perspicaz y se diera cuenta de que le había gustado la pecosa; no se había enamorado, simplemente le parecía diferente y había llamado su atención. Mientras que Reiner le había dicho lo muy encantadora que era Christa, que debería pedirle una cita. Pero no era necesario ser un lumbreras para ver que Ymir no se separaría de ella, así que Braun consiguió hacer a Bertholdt prometer que le pediría una cita, y ya en una cita doble se las ingeniarían para conseguir estar a solas. Él no era demasiado bueno con las chicas, no obstante también había dicho que nunca llegaría a ser piloto ¡Y ahora estaba realizando el trabajo de sus sueños! Ahora debía pensar en una forma de hablar.

-¿Qué es esa luz roja?.- Preguntó con curiosidad Ymir señalando hacia los controles*.

-¿Eh? ¿Te refieres a la luz de la radio? Solo avisa de que se encuentra en funcionamiento.-

-Apuesto que para aprenderse todos los controles habrás tenido que aprender una biblia.-

-No creas, es sencillo una vez comprendes el funcionamiento de un avión.-

-¿Y cómo es, eh?.-

Le estaba probando. Ella siempre quiso ser piloto, le parecía mucho más útil que muchos otros trabajos: en época de guerra podías servir a tu país, y en momentos de paz podrías dedicarte a pilotar aviones comerciales. Claro que una mujer no podía entrar a ser piloto, la maravillosa sociedad del momento. Puede que ahí despertase un poco su manía a los hombres, por la envidia de poder hacer lo que quisieran. Por lo cual pensaba mostrar a ver cuanto sabía sobre aviones. Lo que no pensaba es que Bertholdt compartía su pasión, contándole todo con interés y energías todo sobre la máquina; pues uno no se encontraba todos los días a una mujer interesada en aviones. No sabían cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que su compañero se había al baño, estaban demasiados entretenidos hablando sobre los diferentes aspectos del aparato. Por primera vez Ymir no sentía asco por un hombre, salvo el sudor, no era igual que con Christa pero al menos era agradable.

Tras media hora de charla Reiner, que había aprovechado para decirle a Christa si le apetecía venirse con él y los otros dos a cenar una vez llegasen a París, la cual acepto sin dudar un instante, se digno a aparecer.

-Disculpad la tardanza.- Se excusó mientras entraba, quedándose de piedra al ver a Ymir sentada en su sitio y con las manos en su mando.- Será mejor que te apartes, no vaya a ser que tengamos un accidente. No es personal pero solo el personal autorizado puede hacer eso.-

-Para tu información, musculitos, he estado pilotando este avión sin problemas. Diría que podría sustituirte.-

-La verdad es que has aprendido muy rápido.- Comentó el otro, con una sonrisa. Rara vez se le veía sonreír así, por lo cual su amigo de la infancia se sintió más aliviado. Con una mujer como Ymir no se sabía que podría esperarse.- Aún así deberías de tomar tu asiento, en nada aterrizaremos.-

-Bueno podrías enseñarme.-

-Oh sí claro.- Dijo bromeando el rubio.- ¿Y por qué no nos intercambiamos de uniforme, eh?-

-Porque no te quedaría bien, aunque más bien tampoco lo hace tu uniforme.- Se burló con una sonrisa ladeada en los labios la pecosa, levantándose del sitio.- Será mejor que vuelva a mi sitio.-

-Esta bien...-Bertholdt iba a continuar cuando vio como Reiner hacía señas hacía ella, comunicándole que le hiciera.-A-ah e-eesto.- Comenzó a penas en un susurro- ¡Ymir!.-Acabó gritando el moreno, haciendo que la otra se girase sobresaltada.- Em si quieres podemos cenar, ya sabes los cuatro, cuando lleguemos.-

-¿Los cuatro?-Preguntó la castaña alzando una ceja.-

-Bertholdt, Christa, tu, y yo ¡Pues quién sino!-Saltó el rubio, animado.-Christa está de acuerdo.-

Ella dudo, realmente no le apetecía ver a Braun, y había pensado en salir a solas con Christa. Pero por otro lado una velada con Huber no se veía tan mal; aunque estuviera el rubio tonto. Y después de todo su rubia había aceptado ¡No iba a dejar que ella y ese gorila se viesen a solos! Así que se limitó a asentir mientras cerraba la puerta pensando en que líos se metía.

Pasados un par de horas Ymir y Christa se encontraban en una habitación de un pequeño, pero encantador, hotel de la capital francesa. Todo estaba decorado en un estilo victoriano con colores pastel y columnas de estílo dórico. Había un balcón con una mesa decorada con jarón de flores y dos sillas blancas, dando a los Campos Elisios. La habitación consistía en un pequeño salón con sofás, una mesa y un mini bar; que daba a dos puertas, una a un baño completo y otro al dormitorio con dos camas de matrimonio. Realmente se trataba de una ciudad magnifica, muy diferente de Chicago, rezumaba mucha más clase y antigüedad, con razón era la ciudad del arte y el amor. La más emocionada por estar ahí era Reiss, dado que se encontraban en su país natal, sintiéndose realmente orgullosa de su nacionalidad.

-En cuanto ahorre me mudaré a Francia.- Se decía a sí misma mientras se ponía laca sobre los rulos, sentada frente al tocador de su dormitorio.- ¿Te vendrás conmigo, verdad?.-

-No se que ilusiones te estas haciendo. Además estamos es el primer país por el que pasamos, primero intenta ver el mundo antes de decidir donde quieres quedarte ¿No?.- La otra estaba arreglándose en el baño, poniéndose su vestido de negro, el cual tenía un poco de vuelo, con tul debajo de la falda y al rededor de los hombros. Había sido un regalo de su madre, y lo agradecía, ya que odiaba tener que llevar esos colores pastel o demasiado brillantes. Siempre había preferido colores neutros como el negro, marrón, crema, blanco y si eso azul oscuro. -No puedes saber si quieres algo así de primeras.-

-Ymir, hay cosas que se saben al instante. Uno se puede enamorar...-Suspiró la rubia mientras se quitaba los pelos sobrantes de las cejas con sus pinzas.

-¿Te has enamorado de una ciudad? ¿Para cuando la boda?.- Dijo en tono burlón mientras se peinaba, dejando su melena castaña suelta y lisa. Tampoco era una mujer de complementos, era sencilla en ese sentido. Sin complementos ni complicaciones.

-¡Te puedes enamorar de cualquier cosa!- Le gritó divertida la otra mientras se levantaba a buscar el vestido para aquella ocasión. Su pequeña maleta apenas albergaba sitio para más de dos modelitos diferentes que no fueran su uniforme.-Diantres ¿Cómo voy a ir así?.- Musitó.

-A alguien le esta afectando demasiado esto de la ciudad del _amore_.- cantureó la otra, siguiendo con su burla, salió para el dormitorio, ajustandose bien el vestido.-

-_Amore_ es italiano, _Aimour_.- Christa alzó la mirada, mirándola con una o formada en su boca. Rara era la ocasión donde podía ver a su pecosa con un vestido tan femenino. Era una lástima, pues cuando quería ella podía ser preciosa, más de lo que ella sería. A ojos de Reiss era la chica más guapa, cuando era una niña quería casarse con ella y lo seguiría haciendo pero...¿Una mujer casándose con otra mujer? ¡Menuda locura! Se tuvo que aguantar para evitar reírse, pero esa idea que consideraba una estupidez le había pasado por la cabeza bastantes veces.- _Perfection_.- Dijo en francés aún embelesada por la belleza de su amiga.

-¿Tu crees?.- La miró para asegurarse de que iba enserio, pero al instante sus ojos fueron al suelo. Su amiga había olvidado mencionar que no llevaba nada salvo su ropa interior. No podía. Simplemente se bloqueaba cuando la veía así. Era ridículo, no podía estar en un vestuario sin sentir su sonrojo. Y para colmo las enaguas de Christa siempre eran hermosas, de color rosa claro que realzaba su inocencia y decorado con encaje. Esas prendas habían sido creado para ellas.- ¿Y tu ropa? -Dijo mirando aún al suelo, como si fuese la cosa más interesante del mundo.

-No tengo nada especial que ponerme...-

-Vaya que lástima.- Mintió la otra, agachándose para estirar los brazos debajo de la cama.

-¡Ymir! Se que te que te da pudor verme a mi y en general a las chicas semi-desnudas ¡Pero no te escondas debajo de la cama como si tuvieras diez años!- Le regañó Reiss.

-¡Ni que fuera una niña!.- Protestó la morena, dándole bruscamente una caja marrón atada con un lazo blanco.- Toma.-

-¿Qué?¿Para mi?.-Era lo último que se esperaba de ella, miraba la caja como si fuese la mismísima caja de Pandora y ella la joven dispuesta a abrirla para ver sus secretos. Desde pequeña la curiosidad le podía, no era de extrañar que la tuviera para ver el mundo e incluso ahora ya se moría de ganas por ver lo que era.

-No, para Reiner, quiero verle en vestido ¡Pues claro que es para ti!- Intentó hacer parecer que no tenía la importancia pero había tenido que pasar por una pesadilla para conseguirle su regalo.- ¿A que esperas?Abrélo.- Ordenó, sin lograr del todo ocultar su impaciencia. No sabía mucho sobre el artículo que le había comprado pero esperaba que le agradase.

Sin más dilación Christa deshizo la envoltura con cuidado, nunca había visto que Ymir pusiera tanto esmero en un regalo; era más de dar el regalo directamente o meterla en una simple bolsa. Una vez quitó el lazo dejó la caja sobre la cama que daba a la ventana, quitando la tapa con delicadeza para abrir los ojos como platos.

Era hermoso.

Elegante.

Femenino.

Perfecto.

Y lo que necesitaba.

Se trataba de un vestido. Ymir le había regalado un vestido. Había pagado por un vestido. Acudió a una tienda en su búsqueda ¡Había pensando en vestidos! Cuando era alguien que prefería llevar faldas pantalón e incluso ropa de chicos, claro que esto lo hacía en ocasiones no formales; sin embargo era sorprendente. Era lo último que se esperaba por su parte. Y el vestido...

Tenía un cancán que llegaba un poco más lejos de las rodillas, con un vestido interior de seda para que no picase. Cubriendo el cancán tenía una falda blanca que al final estaba decorada una ancha banda de encaje negro, luego de nuevo tela blanca, sucedida de otra franja fina de encaje. Encima de esta falda se encontraba el vestido en sí, de un color azul marino, casi negro, de mangas cortas y un escote cuadrado, con lacitos en las esquinas de este. Por el medio iban unos botones que llegaban hasta la cintura, donde había un cinturón fino y negro. Todo estaba cosido de tal manera que estuviera unido, con una delicadeza impresiónate.

Siempre llevaba vestidos coloridos, pero el vestido, esa obra de arte que tenía ahora en sus manos... Era de las cosas más hermosas que la habían regalado. Estaba tan contenta que tuvo que abanicarse las manos para evitar que sus lágrimas brotasen, arruinando su maquillaje.

-Oh mierda... lo siento Christa. Se que es muy oscuro pero...-Ymir no paraba de carraspear, hablando con inseguridad mientras la miraba con pena.- Yo solo quería darte un detalle...agh esto de la moda de me da fatal. Te compraré otro.-

-¡NOO!- Gritó la otra mientras dejaba el vestido sobre la cama y corría a abrazarla con una fuerza brutal.- ¡Por nada del otro mundo dejaría que lo devolvieras! ¡Es hermoso!¡Me encanta!.-

-Wow, vaya...-Dijó la otra con una sonrisa ladeada, orgullosa de sí misma.- Me alegra. Ahora póntelo.-

-¡Sí! ¿Me ayudarás a ponérmelo, verdad?.-

-Claro, siempre ayudaré a mi pequeña diosa.- Le prometió poniendo sus manos sobre sus rulos.- Incluso si luces ridícula con esas cosas en el pelo.-

Ambas se rieron y conversaron mientras se preparaban, olvidándose de la razón por la que se estaban poniéndo tan elegantes. Era algo habitual. Las dos se entendían muy bien, aunque fuesen tan diferentes, podía hablar horas y horas de todo y de nada a la vez. Para ambas era imposible no hablar, incluso cuando Ymir se ponía terca y no quería dejar que nadie se acercase, pero aún así acababa escuchando lo que ella le decía. Muchos decían que Christa era una buena influencia para ella, en cambio ella no. Cuan equivocados estaban... pero tampoco se les podía culpar, no la conocían antes de que llegase a Chicago.

Christa había sido una chica que tendía a apartarse emocionalmente, era amable y educada, pero se había acostumbrado a mudarse varias veces, no teniendo ningún lugar. En ese aspecto su trabajo le venía como un guante, pero algo de lo que ni ella misma era consciente era de que su corazón había encontrado un hogar con Ymir. Junto a su morena consiguió tener un sitio donde anclarse, claro que no se había dado cuenta; ya que nunca se había alejado de ella. Nadie se daba cuenta de ese vínculo que compartían, la palabra que había para explicar su relación era "Almas gemelas".

Exactamente como Platón dijo en su mito del alma gemela, todos en realidad somos mitades de un alma que busca la otra mitad, lo que le falta y no podrá estar completa hasta que la encuentre. Esta unión podía ser solo entre dos seres humanos, nada más. No había más restricciones ¿Cómo iba a saber Platón que en un futuro no se iba a aceptar si eran del mismo sexo, edad y demás? Cuando quería decir diferentes se refería a sus personalidades. Pero uno de los problemas de los seres humanos es que nos contradecimos bastante, llegando a hacernos infelices por el simple sentido de la estética.

Como había hecho Ymir esa noche. Había ido a la cita doble con la intención de fastidiar a Reiner, lamentándolo por el pobre Bertholdt, pero debía proteger a Christa. Sin embargo se había comportado demasiado bien, hasta se reía con los chistes del rubio... aunque bueno, tal vez, y solo tal vez, debía admitir que cuando se el conocía un poco mejor no era tan mal tío. Las habían llevado a un pequeño restaurante donde servían los típicos platos franceses, donde Reiss se emocionó comentando sobre las recetas de su madre, pidiéndo en nombre de todos. Al parecer tanto Braun como Huber eran de Alemania, ambos nacidos en 1936 en la ciudad natal de Beethoven, Bonn.

Igual que sus familias, se habían trasladado cuando los nazis se habían vuelto muy poderos, mudándose primero a Londres donde decidieron comenzar una carrera como pilotos, estudios que comenzarían en Seatle. Era lo bueno de trabajar en viajes, conocías a gente de todas partes y siempre podía haber una posibilidad de verles, dado que era más sencillo poder ir a otros lugares. Los cuatro acabaron teniendo una buena velada, incluida la propia Ymir. Si no le tirase los tejos de una forma tan descarada a su amiga se habría vuelto amiga del musculoso rubio y todo. Además el moreno también era simpático, algo cortado, pero gracias al cielo el alcohol soltaba las lenguas de todo el mundo.

Hablando de lenguas sueltas...¿Por qué se había soltado la suya, cayendo sobre la de otra persona? Ah sí, porque es imbécil. Tras su cena les ofrecieron dar un paseo a lo largo del Sena, y como si hubiera sido alguna estrategia militar habían conseguido hacer que se parasen ¿O podría ser que Christa hubiera fingido deliberadamente que estaba algo mareada para tener una excusa para irse a su hotel?

**~·Flashback·~**

-¿Os parece bien un paseo por el Sena?.- Propuso Reiner tras salir sobre la medianoche del restaurante.

-De acuerdo.- Aceptó Ymir, después de todo ya que estaba ahí por lo menos tenía que tener el derecho de ver la cuidad más bonita según muchos.- Aunque apuesto que conocéis buenos bares.-

-No hombre...-Intentó excusarse Bertholdt, no deseaba que quedasen como unos borrachos en su primera cita

-¡Claro que sí!.- Declaró orgulloso el rubio.- No es vino todo lo que hacen los franceses.-

-Entonces llevarnos a beber.- Propuso Ymir, acercándose a Reiner.- Veremos si sois hombres a la hora de beber o sino caereís rendidos ante mi ¿No, Christa?.-

-Em sí bueno...no me encuentro del todo bien. El vino...-

-Oh venga, mi diosa-

-Yo te acompañaré- Cortó el rubio.- Bertholdt puede llevar a Ymir al bar donde solemos ir, dejo a Christa en el hotel sana y salva, y nada más pise su habitación iré con vosotros ¿Os parece bien?.-

Ymir iba a abrir la boca para protestar ¡Ni de coña iba a dejar que ese musculitos se quedase a solas con ella! No es que su amiga no supiese defenderse, pero era mejor si lo hacía ella. Pero tuvo que cerrarla al ver como la otra se agarraba del brazo de Reiner.-

-Esta bien ¿vamos?- El rubio solo asintió mientras un leve rubor surgía en sus mejillas.- Ya nos veremos luego ¡Pásenlo bien chicos!.-

Ni siquiera la miró antes de irse. Y a ella no le dio tiempo de despedirse ¿Qué demonios acababa de ocurrir? Esa misma tarde todo estaba bien, y ahora se comportaba como si quisiera huir de ella. Por un lado quería seguirla, pero su lado orgulloso decidió que se quedaría con él ¿Tanto deseaba irse a la cama sola o acompañada? ¡Qué lo hiciera! Luego bien que lloraría, pero sería su culpa. Ymir bufó molesta mientras veía como la pareja de rubios se iba en dirección contraria.

-No tienes que quedarte.- Habló al fin el de ojos verdes, sobresaltando a la de mirada castaña.- No deberías de quedarte por compromiso, entenderé si estas preocupado por ella.-

-Pff ¿Y a mi qué? ¿Vamos a ese bar o también tienes sueño?-

**~·Fin del Flashback·~**

Eso habría ocurrido hace aproximadamente una hora, y ahora se encontraba besando al tímido piloto. No había durado mucho. El pobre chico no se esperaba que ella se abalanzará sobre él, tampoco le molestaba del todo que fuese tan atrevida, pero con lo dura que se veía parecía que jamás conseguiría besarla o al menos lograrlo en una primera cita. Se encontraban sentados sobre una terraza, rodeada de otros grupos de personas que bebían y cantaban. Por supuesto que Reiner no había aparecido, no había que ser un genio para saber que se tomaría su tiempo.

Sus manos se aferraban al cuello del otro chico. No era experta besando, pero con él resultaba sencillo aprender. Sin embargo esa pequeña e irritante conciencia no paraba de decir que estaba mal lo que hacía, que no era justo utilizarle a él ¿Pero realmente le estaba usando? Era un chico guapo, no muy imbécil, y no le irritaba. Las chicas besaban a chicos. Era lo normal ¿Entonces por qué estaba pensando en Christa? ¿Estaría ella besando también a otro hombre? ¿Por qué ese pensamiento hacía que su pecho se estremeciera de dolor? No sería... No.

Se apartó de él bruscamente, levantándose mientras ponía su mano sobre su pecho, respirando agitadamente. La idea que le había cruzado en la mente aun así...no podía negarlo. Hacía tan solo unos segundos había deseado que los labios que estaba probando fueran los de su amiga. Era horrible. No el hecho de querer besarla, sino de hacer eso mientras él otro se levantaba preguntando si estaba bien.

Su mente estaba tan confusa, tan mareada por sus propias decisiones. En esos labios ajenos había encontrado una epifanía. Algo que no podía aceptar, más que poder era que no debía de hacerlo. Se giró para mirar a Bertholdt, el cual parecía confuso. Ymir solo negó con su cabeza, acercándose para abrazarle con fuerza, apartándose al poco para ofrecerle una sonrisa de disculpa. No hacían falta palabras, parecía que él otro lo había entendido.

-¿Amigos, no?.- Confirmó silenciosamente mientras la otra afirmaba con la cabeza.- Bueno...no tengo la suerte de besarme con mis amigas todas las noches...- Y con ese alegre pero a la vez triste comentario dejó que ella se apartase. Era un hombre sincero que sabía cuando perdía sus batallas. No podía culparla, se conocían de cuanto ¿un día? Esto no era una película donde un chico y una chica iban a París a jurarse amor eterno. No. Eran personas reales en un mundo real.

-Ya encontrarás una chica que gane a Reiner a chupitos.- Ambos se rieron, era una risa bastante triste.- Tengo que irme. Nos vemos.-

-Claro.- Asintió, aceptando la realidad con elegancia.

La morena no tardó en agarrar el extremo de su vestido y levantárselo para comenzar una carrera hacia su hotel. Claro que habría ido más rápido de no ser por esos tacones ¿Por qué había escuchado a su amiga cuando le sugirió llevar ese calzado del demonio? O mejor dicho ¿Por qué la escuchaba? Aunque la respuesta ya la había encontrado en los labios de Bertholdt.

La amaba.

Amaba a Christa Reiss Renz

Estaba realmente, completamente, desperada y totalmente loca por ella. Todos esos años se había preguntado si tal vez ella era especial y nunca lograría casarse. No quería ser una ama de casa aburrida, pero en el fondo hasta la persona más terca, solitaria e incluso cruel deseaba amar y ser amado.

Sus pies no podían correr más rápido, pero sus pensamientos volaban, más rápido que nunca. Ahora comprendía tan bien todo, sus celos, su preocupación... todo encajaba, y a la vez todo estaba hecho un desastre. Que ella supiera las mujeres que salían con otras mujeres eran mitos o puras fantasías sexuales de hombres. A Ymir no le importaba tanto lo que los demás pensarán, después de todo mucha gente finje ser lo que no es solo para tener la aprobación de otros ¿Y eso les hacía felices? No.

Pero Christa sí. Eso era algo que sabía pero de lo que no era consciente. Como no lo era de las puertas de cristal del hotel, con las cuales se chocó, cayendo sentada sobre el suelo. Si ese momento no podía ser peor pudo escuchar a la última persona que quería verla así.

-¡Ymir!- Gritó Christa levantándose de uno de los sofás del Hall, acompañada por Reiner.- ¿Estás bien? Ayúdala a levantarse, Reiner.-

-No, no. Estoy bien.- Juró mientras se ponía de pie, encaminándose hacia el ascensor.- Vosotros seguir con todas vuestras cosas.-

-¿Y Bertholdt? ¿No debería estar contigo?.- Preguntó preocupado el rubio mientras miraba por todos los lados en busca de su amigo.

-Le deje en el bar.- No se explicó más, metiendose en el ascensor, bueno más bien huyó en éste, dejando a los dos rubios sin habla.

Realmente era idiota, se reprochó mientras abría la puerta de su habitación ¿Qué se esperaba? Correr y declararle su amor a la una y media de la madrugada, arrodillándose y pidiéndole matrimonio. Sí hacía eso habría dos reacciones: una donde todos pensarían que estaba borracha y a la mañana siguiente sería como si nada de lo que hubiera dicho o hecho hubiera pasado; o ella la miraría asqueada y dejaría de hablarle para siemprre. Hmmm vaya ¿Morir en la silla eléctrica o en la horca? Todo llevaba a lo mismo.

Se tumbó boca-arriba en la cama, suspirando con frustración ante su derrota. No podía luchar por algo que no existía. Había cosas que jamás cambiarían, por muchas ganas que tengas de que ocurra, por muy dispuesto que estés a sacrificarte... da igual. Era una guerra perdida. Ya veía su vida con más claridad que nunca; Christa se casaría, tendría hijos y sería otra mujer más, y seguramente Ymir encontraría a alguien que la quisiea, pero no serían felices jamás ¿Quién la mandaba a enamorarse de su mejor amiga?

Su discusión interna se vio interrumpida a causa del sonido de la puerta abriendo y cerrándose, escuchando unos tacones sobre la alfombra acercarse hasta el dormitorio.

-¿Ymir? ¿Estás despierta?-

-Uuuugh-

-Tomaré eso como un sí.- Sin pedir permiso se quitó los zapatos y subió sobre la cama de Ymir, mirándola con esos ojos que dejaban claro lo muy preocupada que estaba por ella. La pecosa se maldecía porque ahora tendría que comportarse como siempre... iba a ser una noche muy dura.- Ha ocurrido algo ¿no?.-

-No.- Soltó tajante mientras ponía su brazo sobre sus ojos.- Simplemente me harte ¿Qué hay de ti y míster pesas?.-

-Mandé a Reiner a por Bertholdt. Fue mi culpa, no debería haberme ido.-

-¡No jodas Christa!.- Bramó Ymir, apatando su brazo de golpe y sentándose sobre la cama, mostrando toda su furia. No podía culparla por lo que sentía, pero debía de soltar esa frustración de alguna manera.- Te morías por irte a algún sitio a morrearte con él, y no me mientas.-

-¿Qué?.-

-¿Qué?-La imitó de forma despectiva.- Oh vamos ahora no te hagas la dulce niñita de papa. Ahora veo que no eres diferente de las demás, ves uno de esos chicos y ya te abres de piernas. No puedo creerme qu-

_¡Slap!_

En ese momento reino el silencio en la habitación, hasta parecía que el tiempo se había ralentizado, mientras que Ymir tenía los ojos abiertos ante la sorpresa y Christa los tenía húmedos. La mejilla de la pecosa comenzó a ponerse roja a causa de la bofetada que le había pegado. No era habitual en Christa hacer eso, de hecho nunca le había visto pegar a alguien.

-Para que sepas...- Habló finalmente la otra, con una voz temblorosa por las lágrimas, pero llena de decisión a la vez que dolor ante la idea de hacerla daño. Pero no podía permitir que le hablará de esa forma.- Si me fui fue ¡Por ti! ¿Y sabes por qué, eh? En mi vida te había visto tan entretenida con un chico.- La pequeña rubia se bajó de la cama.- Pero parece que solo puedes ver lo que tu quieres. No se que ha pasado, pero no tenías que decir eso. Me conoces ¡ME CONOCES DE SOBRA! Que pienses eso de mi...- Se vio obligada a parar para limpiar las lágrimas que comenzaban a derramarse.- No quiero llorar, no te lo mereces. Me iré a otra habitación, así podrás seguir pensando lo que te salga de las narices.-

Con esas duras palabras se movió hacia el baño, recogiendo sus cosas, con la mayor dignidad que podía. Mientras la otra seguía en shock. Tenía toda la razón. Se había comportado como un niño enfadado, y encima ella había intentado ayudarla porque es su amiga. Una bofetada se quedaba cortó. Levantándose de la cama fue al baño, queriendo disculparse.

-Christa, yo..-

-No.- Dijo tajante la otra.- He escuchado suficiente.-

-Pero Christa verás, es solo que hoy con Bertholdt.-

-¡He dicho que no! ¿¡No lo entiendes?!- Su rostro se volvía rojo a causa de la rabia, mientras metía sus cosas en su bolso, andando hacia el armario.-

-Christa por favor, tienes que oírme- Le pidió la otra, hablando en un tono suave.

-¿Para qué? ¿Para qué me digas que no me necesitas?.-

-¿Eh? No Christa, tu..-

-¡No soy tonta Ymir! Por mucho que a la gente le sorprenda no soy tonta. Puede que no lo sepa todo, pero se cuando alguien es feliz y tu... Nunca te abrías a otra persona que no fuese yo. Siempre te he tenido para mi sola.- A medida que iba hablando su tono de voz iba bajando, como si en vez de hablar con Ymir hablase con ella misma.- Sabía que algún día conocerías a un chico, que te enamorarías y ya no sería necesaria en tu vida. Por eso quería que estuvieras conmigo aquí, se que esto no te gusta pero...-Paró para tomar una bocanada de aire mientras apretaba el puente de su nariz con sus pequeños dedos.- Sabes Ymir, te equivocas. No soy como las demás. Las demás chicas planean su boda y criar a sus hijos junto a sus amigas, intentan que todas tengan marido para que sean felices ¿Y qué hago yo? Te obligó a que te vengas conmigo, arrastrandote por todo el mundo...porque soy egoísta. Soy una persona egoísta que te quiero para mi sola. Pensé que si venías conmigo nunca podría enamorarte, dado que jamás estaríamos en un sitio demasiado tiempo y así nunca te alejarías de mi...-

-¿Christa?.- En ese momento la mente de la morena estaba confusa. Era tarde, había bebido y sido abofeteada por su mejor amiga. Y ahora su amiga le estaba diciendo que era egoísta. No entendía que diantres estaba sucediendo.

-Soy lo peor.- Afirmó mientras se giraba, dejando al fin sus lágrimas caer al igual que la máscara que había llevado puesta tanto tiempo. Sabía que esto sería el fin de su amistad, pero también sería libre. Se lo debía a ella, no podía seguir así. Ymir merecía ser feliz.- Aunque te anime a que conozcas a gente yo te quiero para mi. Porque no soporto la idea de que haya alguien al que quieras, más de lo que me quieres. Quiero que solo me cuentes a mi tus pensamientos, tus sueños, tus deseos...Yo he sido tu prioridad, siempre has antepuesto todo por mi, tu...tu eres tan buena conmigo. Siempre me estás protegiendo, ayudandome, y te lo pago con egoísmo.-

-Espera, no voy a dejar de quererte, aunque me casará yo...-

-No es eso.- Su voz sonaba dolida, mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-¿Entonces de que se trata?.-

-Yo... también te quiero. Nos queremos. Cuando conozcas a esa persona especial seguirás queriéndome pero no seré la única.-

-¿La única?.-

-Sí...la única en tu vida.- Suspiró frustrada.- Yo siempre pensaba en nuestro futuro, en como conseguir que estuvieras a mi lado, sin marido, ni hijos. Solo tu y yo. Y tal vez un día te diría la verdad...- Andó hacia la ventana, no atreviéndose a mirarla.- Si fuera por mi me casaría contigo. Pero no se puede. La vida es así, amamos a las personas que no podemos amar y aspiramos a ser cosas que no podemos ser. Se que estarás asqueada, pero yo...-

-Calla.-Ordenó la otra.

-Esta bien...me iré. Ya no te molestaré.- Christa no quiso mirarla, estaba tan avergonzada, pero ya lo había soltado. Ahora ambas podrían avanzar.

-¿A dónde vas?.- Cuestionó Ymir mientras la agarraba del brazo, deteniéndola.

No respondío, quería huir, correr lejos para poder morirse. Entonces escuchó su risa ¿Por qué se reía? ¿Se estaba burlando de ella? Eso sería muy típico de su amiga. Iba a contestarla para ver si la soltaba cuando sintió como la alzaba.

-¡¿Qué haces?! ¿Por qué no pued-

Ahora era el turno de la pecosa para hacerla callar, solo que en esta ocasión fue más suave. Sus labios se encontraban sobre los suyos, no habían pedido permiso, pero tampoco lo necesitaba. Reiss abrió los ojos, sorprendida, removiéndose entre sus brazos.

-¿Quiéres parar? ¿Es que quieres humillarme más?.- Protestó la rubia, sonrojada mientras veía como la otra seguía riéndose.

-Y yo pensando que te gustaba ese rubio...Iba a matarlo ¿Sabes?.-

-¿Eh?-

-Estaba tan celosa, oh cielos, hasta me lié con el pobre Bertholdt para intentar pensar en cualquier cosa que no fueras tu y ese gorila.-

-Espera, ¿Te besaste con Bertholdt? ¿Olvidarme? ¿Por qué ibas a tener que olvidarme...?-Ante la última pregunta se fue acallando, sabiendo la respuesta. Siempre había estado ahí.

Para asegurarse de que le quedase bien claro volvió a juntar sus labios, esta vez siendo correspondida con la otra. Era extraño besar a una chica, pero la sensación era más suave. Sobretodo la sensación de sus labios moviéndose juntos, en un compás lento pero apasionado. Con Christa no necesitaba aprender, era como si lo hubieran hecho miles de veces.

Y pensar que se habían tenido que ir a la otra punta del Atlántico para esto... realmente eran unas idiotas. Felices pero idiotas. Aquella noche los huéspedes del hotel no escucharon más gritos de esa habitación, pues sus inquilinas estaban demasiado ocupadas contándose todo lo que se habían acallado o simplemente disfrutando de besos. Ymir nunca pensó que su diosa pudiera ser tan afectuosa. Tampoco es que como si se pudiera quejar.

Dos días después se encontraban de nuevo en el avión, no sabían cual era su próximo destino, pero para lástima de los dos pilotos, ellas sabían con quien ir a ese destino. Estaban preparadas para le gran viaje que las esperaba, sabía que no sería fácil permanecer juntas, el mundo estaba encontra de su unión; sin embargo no eran mujeres que se rindiesen a la primera ¿Qué habría turbulencias? Claro, pero no por eso una azafata perdía la sonrisa. Limpiarían los desastres y volverían con más fuerzas. No se preocupaban por ello, pues sabían que si podrían lograr romper sus propias barreras que acechaban sus mentes con incertidumbres para ver más allá de la niebla que eran las dudas, estarían listas para seguir con su vida.

Y así dos almas, que siempre habían estado al lado, se juntaban al igual que sus manos mientras viajaban sentadas, surcando los cielos. Ambas continuarían volando cada día un poco más alto y más lejos.

**Fin**.

_¡Al fin lo conseguí subir! ¿Y bien? ¿Qué les ha parecido? _

_Algunos os preguntaréis ¿Por qué elegí este AU? Pues bien, hay una película que me encanta llamada "Catch me if you can" con Leonardo DiCaprio y Tom Hanks, pero no se trata tanto de la peli como de una escena en concreto, la de las azafatas. En serio buscar "Catch me if you can airport scene" y veréis lo maravillosas que son las azafatas. Cada vez que veo esa escena se ven todas guapísimas y radiantes, es solo un minuto pero me encanta. De hecho el fic se llama así por la canción que suena de fondo en la escena, Come Fly With Me de Frank Sinatra, aunque ya de por si me encanta Frank Sinatra, y recomiendo leer el one-shot con esta canción de fondo. Pero si eres como yo y necesitas que no se oiga ninguna letra mientras estás escribiendo o leyendo, poneros la canción "Coda" de God Is An Astronaut._

_Bueno voy a hacer un par de aclaraciones:_

_Primero, como véis hago bastantes referencias a la Segunda Guerra Mundial y a otros sucesos que han ocurrido. Es sobretodo para poder poner mejor el contexto histórico, aunque no he querido enrollarme en esa parte. _

_Esto lleva a la segunda parte, la forma de pensar. No quiero que penséis que crea que la mujer debe de estar en casa fragando, solo pongo la forma de pensar de las mujeres de la época._

_Tercero, siento si he sido muy rápida, y no he metido demasiadas escenas, pero creo que ya era bastante largo para un one-shot, de todos los que he escrito es el más largo._

_Cuarto: El apellido de Ymir es inventado, así que no penséis que es algún spoiler o algo. Niemec es un apellido polaco que significa "alemán", se lo puse porque en SnK todos los personajes son alemanes y me pareció que le pegaba. Su otro apellido, Starek, también es polaco, significa viejo._

_*No se mucho sobre aviones, así que siento si lo poco que puse está mal. Simplemente miré que aviones usaba la compañía Pan Am en la época y puse ese. _

_Para los que no sepáis que es la Pan Am, es la Pan America World Airways, la compañía más importante de vuelos comerciales hasta su quiebre en los años 80. Fue la primera compañía que viajo por todo el mundo y a medida que me informaba me fascinaba su trato, realmente un empleado de esta empresa se le trataba como a un embajador cuando iba a otro país. _

_Para esté fic me puse a mirar mucho empresas y como funcionaba el trabajo de azafata en los años 60, lo cual me gustó bastante._

_Lo importante es que a **Luisy Zoe** le haya gustado su regalo, aunque sea como HIPERMEGAULTRA TARDE. Pero mejor tarde que nunca 3 El yumikuri es su otp y bueno espero que esto la haya hecho feliz._

_No se si haré más yumikuris(que por alguna razón siempre me salen más largos] todo dependerá de lo que se me ocurra._

_Un abrazo fuerte_

_Feuerimherz._


End file.
